Ivresse et rancune
by ln.lfz
Summary: Jusqu’où un homme peut-il aller dans sa vengeance après s’être fait humilier ?
1. Chapitre 01

Bonsoir à tous.

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue sur ce site. Il n'y a que quelques jours où je me suis remise à lire quelques histoires (nouvelles ou pas). Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a à dire car je sais qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs sur FFN qui ne me connaissent et d'autres qui me connaissent depuis mes débuts sur ce site. Donc, je vais attendre un peu pour faire mes commentaires.

Ce chapitre n'est qu'un essai qui n'est pas (encore) corrigé par ma bêta, qui sera Mon Ange c'est-à-dire Princesse d'argent qui est aussi auteur sur le site.

Donc je vous laisse en espérant que cette fic vous plaise.

Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que le barman du « Chat volant » qui reste ma propriété.

A très bientôt je l'espère

Bisous

Ln.

**Ivresse et rancune**

_Jusqu'où un homme peut-il aller dans sa vengeance après s'être fait humilier ?_

Hinata était attablée au comptoir. Le barman la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Qu'est ce qu'une Hyuga faisait dans son bar, se demandait-il, surtout CETTE Hyuga !

Héritière depuis quelques années, cette jeune femme de trente ans menait le clan à la baguette. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de venir dans ce genre de lieu, notamment dans cet état. Verre de whisky dans la main, sourire étrange sur les lèvres, elle leva son regard vers le barman. Celui- ci recula de crainte. Ce n'était pas un regard menaçant mais plutôt un regard lubrique. Mais elle rebaissa les yeux avec une moue très accentuée. Soudain, sans comprendre quoique se soit, Hinata cria : « Je veux le voir ! ». Les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais rapidement le barman fit un geste que ce n'était pas très grave. La tension de quelques secondes disparut.

Le barman se pencha vers la jeune femme, essayant de voir si elle était toujours consciente :

-Hinata- sama, murmura- t- il. Hinata- sama.

-La ferme, maugréa- t- elle.

-Hinata- sama, continua- t- il avec courage. Il vaut mieux que vous rentrez chez vous.

-Pas envie… murmura- t- elle.

-Il vaut mieux. Voulez- vous que j'appelle quelqu'un de chez vous.

-NON ! cria- t- elle en se levant d'un coup.

-Hinata- sama, pleura doucement le barman puis il fit signe aux clients de la salle de vaquer à leurs occupations. Si on apprend que vous êtes venue vous soûler dans mon bar, je suis un homme mort.

-M'en vais, dit Hinata en prenant la direction de la sortie.

-Et la note… pleurnicha le barman.

-Ah oui ! reprit Hinata en souriant bêtement, j'ai oublié quelque chose… mais je ne me souvient plus.

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, elle chercha ce qu'elle avait oublié.

-Ah je ne m'en souviens pas, râla- t- elle, mais inconsciemment, elle prit son porte-monnaie dans sa poche et lança au barman une liasse de billets.

Instinctivement, il ramassa l'argent et compta les billets. Il écarquilla les yeux puis regarda Hinata qui était déjà parti.

-C'est beaucoup trop même pour une dizaine de verres.

…

* * *

On frappa vivement à la porte. Naruto ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il entendit de nouveaux coups à la porte. Il fit semblant de ne pas les entendre en se retournant dans son lit. Mais les coups persistaient.

-J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison qu'on vienne me déranger.

Il se leva et ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller plus convenablement pour accueillir cet intriguant.

Avec rage, il ouvrit la porte et entendit un bruit sourd et une chute.

-Hum ? s'interrogea- t- il.

-Aï ! fit une voix étouffée.

Naruto regarda de droite à gauche ne trouvant personne puis entendit des gémissements au sol. Son regard se porta sur une personne recroquevillée sur elle- même. Comme il faisait noir, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement la personne.

-Est- ce que ça va ? demanda- t- il d'une voix assez froide voulant faire comprendre qu'on le dérangeait.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention, dit la personne en se frottant le front. Ca fait super mal !

-Et puis quoi encore, grommela- t- il furieux.

La personne leva son visage en lui souriant niaisement.

-C'est pas grave, fit- elle en fermant à moitié les yeux, perdant son équilibre.

Elle tomba sur les fesses et se mit à rire bêtement.

-Hinata ? demanda Naruto surprit.

La jeune personne leva les yeux et reconnu le propriétaire des lieux. Elle sourit à nouveau bêtement.

-Naruto- kun.

Elle se leva en titubant, sous le regard étonné du jeune homme, et sauta à son cou criant son prénom. Prit au dépourvu, Naruto recula de trois pas et tomba avec une Hinata accrochée à son cou. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer d'elle- même.

-Hi… Hinata… dit- il de plus en plus surprit.

-Je suis si contente de te voir, fit- elle en l'enlaçant doucement.

-Hinata… Tu empestes l'alcool… Ne me dit pas que tu es ivre ?

-Mais non, pas du tout, continua- t- elle joyeuse.

-Tu plaisantes là !

Il essaya de se relever mais Hinata l'en empêcha. Elle s'assit sur son ventre sous le regard ébahi du ninja qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Hinata, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi.

-Dans mon état, rigola- t- elle.

-Donc tu es bien soûle.

-Non, dit- elle en le regardant fixement.

-Hinata, je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser…

-Tu dois honorer ta femme, coupa- t- elle. C'est le rôle du mari.

-Hi… Hinata… nous sommes divorcés, aurais- tu oublié ?

-Di…divorcé ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, réfléchissant au mot puis se mit à pleurer. Après quelques larmes rapidement effacées, elle approcha son visage face à celui de Naruto.

-Honore ta femme.

-Hinata ! haussa- t- il la voix. Nous avions était marié pendant six mois pour une mission, rien de plus ! Maintenant nous sommes libres…

-Je t'aime, Naruto- kun, dit- elle en pleurant à nouveau.

-Tu es ivre, tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis.

Hinata se releva et ferma à demi les yeux, son buste balançant.

-Tu es un homme cruel, Naruto- kun. Tu aimes torturer tes ennemis. Tu prends plaisir à tuer. Tu n'es plus le Naruto que j'ai connu. Tu es un Anbu sanguinaire…

-Hinata, dit- il d'une voix froide. Lève- toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas hum ?

-…

-Tu me hais du plus profond de ton cœur.

-…

-Tu me détestes depuis que j'ai laissé de pauvres innocents se sacrifier pour mon clan.

-Tu as sur tes mains, le sang de ces ninjas que tu as laissé consciemment mourir.

-Et alors ? demanda- t- elle en se penchant pour être face à face à lui. Je devais laisser le clan périr pour tes belles paroles.

-Tu n'es qu'une Hyuga, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : la puissance de ta petite personne.

-Petite ? Je ne suis pas si petite que ça, tu ne crois ? demanda- t- elle en lui caressant la joue. Je contrôle tout… même to…

-Tu ne me contrôleras jamais, Hinata Hyuga, cracha- t- il en lui prenant fermement sa main. Tu n'es pas une femme qui se vante habituellement, mais je mets ça sur le compte de ton ivresse. Maintenant sort de chez moi.

-Pourquoi t'es- tu marié avec moi, puisque tu me détestes.

-J'ai reçu un ordre de l'Hokage et utilisé ta soi-disant puissance. Etre ton époux était la meilleure des choses. Toi-même, tu t'es servie de moi. Maintenant dégage de là !

Sans crier garde, Hinata l'embrassa. Il resta figé quelques secondes, surpris par son geste. Elle voulait qu'il lui réponde, mais au lieu de cela, il s'arracha d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, bon sang !

Il la repoussa violement contre le mur et se releva, s'essuyant les lèvres par dégoût contre son bras.

-Tu te prends pour qui, Hinata ?

Elle secoua la tête un peu sonnée, mais l'alcool lui anesthésia la douleur.

Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et le regarda d'une étrange manière.

-J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais et je t'aurai, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto la fixa étonné par ces paroles. Les yeux qu'elle lui lança, il les connaissait par cœur, car lui même avait les même lorsqu'il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation qu'il voulait favorable.

Soudainement, elle disparut de son champ de vision et il perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba au sol. A son tour, Hinata tomba près de lui mais se mit rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda- t- il.

Elle s'allongea près de lui.

-Tu sais Naruto- kun, on se ressemble.

-Tu plaisante, dit- il en essayant de se relever avec peine.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille.

Elle s'assit et le poussa contre le sol.

-Tu ferai mieux de te laisser faire, continua- t- elle en s'asseyant sur son ventre. Vu ta position, en un seul geste, tu y perdras la vie.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire cette phrase. Dès que je retrouve tous mes moyens, je peux t'assurer que tu es une femme morte.

-Si tu pouvais savoir comme je serai heureuse que tu me tues, dit- elle en s'allongeant sur lui tout en caressant sa chevelure blonde, puis elle eut un sourire qui peut- être qualifié de sadique. Après ma mort, tu auras tout les ennuies que tu ne pourrais pas imaginer.

Elle se mit à rire, ce qui agaça passablement Naruto. Puis, elle s'arrêta net.

-Au moins, tu auras une pensé pour moi tous les jours… même si tu penseras à moi par haine… mais au moins… ce sera par la main de celui que j'aime que je périrai… celui que j'aime.

Son visage se ferma. Voyant cette expression de tristesse, Naruto porta instinctivement sa main sur sa joue.

-L'alcool te fais divaguer, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, dit- elle en lui retira sa main sur sa joue.

Elle se releva et lui fit un étrange sourire.

-Hi… Hinata, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire… demanda- t- il apeuré. Dans ton état, il vaut mieux…

-J'ai tout eu dans ma vie, surtout depuis que j'ai pris la tête du clan, sauf une chose…

Son sourire s'agrandit. Naruto paniqua.

Il essaya de concentrer son chakra.

-C'est inutile, dit- elle. Je ne t'ai pas obstrué les points de chakra. Te connaissant, tu pourrais t'échapper trop facilement. J'ai juste touché certains points de tes muscles, ne te donnant la possibilité de te mouvoir le moins possible.

-Depuis quand sais- tu faire ça ?

-Depuis cette… hum… comment pourrais-je appelle ça… tragédie ?

-Tu oses ?

-Depuis cette tragédie, donc, est- ce que tu m'as regardée autrement que par haine ? J'avais beaucoup progressé cette époque, même si tu ne le savais pas. Mais, j'ai continué à m'entraîner. Jour après jour, souhaitant que tu me vois autrement.

-C'est une femmes frustrée que j'ai en face de moi, dit- il en souriant méchamment.

Hinata le regarda un peu au dépourvu, puis sourit tristement.

-Frustrée ? Oui, je le suis….

Elle le regarda et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, l'empêchant de la rejeter. Elle se releva et commença à se déshabiller.

-Hinata… tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, Naruto, dit- elle froidement. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Et je t'aurai.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et elle lui retira ce qui lui servait de pyjama et entreprit la pire des erreurs qu'elle ait pu faire dans sa vie.

…


	2. Chapitre 02

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu vos avis sur cette fic. Je vais répondre aux revieweurs qui ne sont pas inscrits :

**Gladys** : Je suis contente de te revoir !

C'est vrai que ça reste inattendu, mais je veux faire des choses différentes à chaque fois que j'écris une nouvelle fic. « Le côté obscure de la force » MDR on va dire ça. Mais l'alcool aide un peu, lol. Pour la tragédie, tu auras quelques nouvelles dans ce chapitre mais je préviens toujours que la révélation est infime, sinon Naruto n'aurai pas réagi ainsi.

Non, je ne pense pas que se soit une alternative de « Choix » car ils ont la trentaine, donc les conséquences sont différentes et c'était au bon vouloir du Clan Hyuga cette fois- ci. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus…

Je te remercie de ton accueil, cela me touche beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.  
Bisous.

**Naruhina** !: Bonjour à toi, lol. Une fan du NaruHina, très intéressant ! Ne te choc pas du comportement de Hinata. Hinata est un peu différente de la Hinata qu'on connaît puisqu'elle a 30 ans et qu'elle est chef de clan. Donc c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle agisse un peu bizarrement. Et même si elle paraît un peu enfant gâtée, il faut se dire qu'elle fut élevée malgré tout comme l'héritière Hyuga donc elle a tout eu, sauf de la reconnaissance et de l'amour paternel. Donc je la vois quand même un peu gâtée, lol. Mais bon faut dire que l'alcool aide un peu à ce moment, lol.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera un NariHina, je ne compte pas changer de registre pour ces deux personnages. Sauf qu'ils sont un peu plus sadique l'un en vers l'autre… MDR.  
Merci d'avoir lu les autres fics, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
Bisous.

**ero senin** : Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu mes fics, ainsi que de poster des reviews. Pour savoir un peu ce qui s'est passé, il faut lire la suite, mais bien sûr pas toute l'histoire qui s'est passé entre eux n'est dévoilée, lol.  
La ligue internationale O O. lol Je te remercie pour ce lien (je l'ai mis dans mes favoris, faut bien s'en douter). Je suis allée faire un tour, notamment au niveau des fics. Il y en a qui sont vraiment très bien écrites. Il faut que je prenne mon temps pour m'y inscrire, mais il faut savoir aussi que j'ai une fainéantise à toute épreuve, lol. Mais je suis contente que ce genre de forum existe, surtout qu'on peu voir plein de fics de NaruHina (les yeux pleins d'étoiles).  
Aller j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
Bisous

Voilà j'ai répondu à toutes mes reviews. Merci beaucoup à toutes celles et tous ceux qui l'ont fait.

Avant de vous laisser au chapitre, je voulais juste dire que je me suis remise à « Choix » donc je vais continuer à publier cette histoire puisque beaucoup d'entres vous veulent savoir la suite. Donc dans le même procédé qu'avant, il y aura un chapitre soit de « Choix » soit de « Ivresse et rancune » selon bien sûr la disponibilité de ma vie privée (je travaille maintenant) et celle de ma bêta (qui est étudiante, on va dire, lol) que je remercie pour ses corrections.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf le (pauvre) barman du « Chat volant », qui sont de Kishimoto- sensei.

Bisous à vous tous et à la prochaine.

Ln.

Ivresse et rancune

Chapitre 02

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si Rock Lee l'avait tabassé toute la nuit. Mais il se souvint qu'il ne s'était pas battu, et que Lee n'était pas le responsable de ses douleurs.

Il se leva précipitamment, réveillant la personne à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda celle-ci d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle se leva à son tour et vit Naruto.

Devant son regard menaçant, elle recula des quelques centimètres que lui permettait le lit, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, tout comme le jeune homme. Ce dernier se détourna d'elle pour regarder sa main qui semblait un peu engourdie. Elle en profita pour quitter le lit, mais elle fut vite arrêtée par Naruto, qui entoura son cou de sa main engourdie, la plaquant sur le matelas.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, petite garce.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait déjà vu Naruto très en colère, même envers elle, mais jamais il ne l'avait insultée, même si l'envie lui en prenait. Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise… Une grosse bêtise.

-A ton regard, je devine que tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as fait subir toute la soirée jusqu'aux petites aurores. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle resta muette sous la pression de cette main sur son cou.

-Je te jure que tu vas me le payer et au prix fort, tu peux en être sûre.

Devant sa pâleur, il la lâcha avec regret, mais il ne voulait pas la tuer maintenant. Hinata toussa lorsqu'elle reprit un peu d'air. Elle le regarda, cherchant une explication à cette attitude. Il détourna à nouveau son regard, voulant apaiser sa fureur. Ayant repris une respiration normale, elle se releva et fit glisser le drap qui était sur elle. Il regarda ses gestes et remarqua sa nudité. Elle vit la rougeur que prirent ses joues et il détourna les yeux.

-Qu'est- ce que nous avons fait ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

Il se retourna vivement.

-Dis plutôt ce que TU m'as fait !

Elle regarda le jeune homme, surprise par ses propos. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le toucher, même s'il l'avait consenti. Elle n'aurait jamais osé faire un quelconque geste sur cet homme… Cet homme qu'elle vénérait de toute son âme.

Elle réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé la vieille, mais il y eut un blanc.

Paniquée, elle essaya à nouveau de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu provoquer la colère de Naruto. Mais…

-Rien, dit-elle. Je ne me souviens de rien…

-Bourrée comme tu l'étais, cela ne m'étonne pas…

-Bourrée ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Mais je n'ai jamais touché à l'alcool de ma vie.

Naruto savait pertinemment qu'elle ne touchait pas à l'alcool. Vivre à ses côtés pendant six mois lui avait permis de connaître par cœur ses habitudes. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Il se mit à rire jaune.

-Putain ! Je suis tombé bien bas. Je me fais violer par une novice en alcool. Vraiment…

-Vi… violer ! cria Hinata. Tu plaisantes là ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda-t-il, menaçant.

-Mais… mais…

Agacé, il la plaqua contre le matelas en la tenant fermement au niveau de ses avant-bras.

-Non seulement tu m'as violé mais tu m'as fait subir les pires atrocités qui puissent exister dans l'acte sexuel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il la regarda, puis sourit de contentement.

-Je suis bien tenté de reproduire tes actes sur ta « petite » personne, mais ayant le souvenir de la femme que tu étais hier, tu serais capable d'en prendre plaisir.

-Na… Naruto- kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répéta-t-elle, apeurée.

-C'est à ton tour d'avoir peur, dit-il en prenant les deux poignets d'Hinata dans une seule main et en les relevant à l'arrière la tête de la jeune femme. Quand tu étais ivre, tu as oublié que j'étais un expert en torture. Je n'ai jamais torturé sexuellement, mais je me ferai un plaisir d'apprendre à partir ton corps. Et je finirai par te …

-Naruto- kun, le coupa-t-elle. Lâche-moi.

-Tu plaisantes là ? demanda-t-il, mais il vit que son visage pâlissait de plus en plus.

-Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… Je vais vomir…

Dépité, Naruto la lâcha. Hinata courut vers les toilettes. Il comprit que l'excès d'alcool avait ses conséquences, notamment sur une femme qui n'avait jamais bu. Ecoeuré de ne pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance, il se leva et s'habilla. Il alla dans le salon et découvrit les vêtements d'Hinata éparpillés un peu partout. Il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée et ramassa un journal par terre. Il regarda la première page et vit son visage ainsi que celui d'Hinata. Les gros titres écrivaient : « Six mois et pas plus », « Divorcés ». Les journalistes avaient choisi de belles photos pour cette première page. Le visage sérieux, il sortait d'un conseil du village, habillé des attributs des services secrets de Konoha. Pour Hinata, elle portait le kimono traditionnel des Hyuga. Son regard froid la rendait plus belle que jamais. Oui, Hinata avait une beauté froide, comme l'avaient toujours eue les Hyuga.

Il détourna son regard du journal et vit Hinata recueillir ses vêtements. Restée nue, elle fit attention à lui.

-Pendant six mois, nous avons été unis sans que le mariage ne soit jamais consommé. Tu as attendu le divorce pour me montrer ton véritable visage.

Il jeta le journal sur le canapé et alla dans la cuisine.

Elle prit le journal à son tour et lut les gros titres. Son regard se porta vers le bas du journal montant une photo de leur mariage. Leurs sourires semblaient sincères, mais tout n'avait été que faux-semblants. Même le clan Hyuga pensait qu'ils s'étaient mariés par amour. Mais tout était faux. Leurs sourires, leur tendresse, même l'annonce d'une fausse couche. Tout était mensonges pour le bien-être du clan et du village.

Elle regarda la photographie de Naruto et y glissa son doigt.

Elle se ressaisit et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Naruto entra dans le salon. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Maintenant, tu peux partir.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton accord pour le faire.

-Mais sache que tu paieras pour ce que tu m'as fait subir. J'en ai encore les marques…

-Naruto- kun, coupa Hinata sévèrement.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, lui adressant un regard impérial.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est réellement passé, la nuit dernière, reprit-elle. Mais je m'en excuse. Je m'excuse d'avoir voulu abuser de toi. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait subir une telle humiliation. Cependant, je remarque que le chef de la section anbu département torture s'est fait surprendre par une pauvre femme saoule…

-Tu te prends pour qui Hinata ! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

-Hinata Hyuga, du clan Hyuga… Qui a eu une petite faiblesse hier soir.

-Ah oui ! Une petite faiblesse ? Saoule comme tu l'as dit, me révélant tes secrets les plus intimes ?

-Naruto- kun, je ne devais pas être en état de révéler quoique ce soit.

-Tu m'aimes depuis que nous étions à l'Académie.

-Co… Comment…

-Tu veux que je continue ?

-Na… Naruto-kun, plaida-t-elle, quelque peu déstabilisée.

-Lorsque tu as fait l'amour avec ton premier amant, tu as crié mon nom au moment de venir…

-Ça suffit ! cria-t-elle. Ça… Ça suffit…

-Tu pensais m'avoir oublié, mais c'était sans compter notre fameux mariage.

-S'il te plaît, arrête ça !

-Si j'avais su que le point faible du chef des Hyuga, c'était moi, et que ça l'est toujours…

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut t'apporter de dire de telles choses… Je ne suis pas ton enne…mie… finit-elle plus doucement.

-Les hommes morts pour ton clan, il y avait parmi eux un homme… Un homme que j'appréciais beaucoup. Il me ressemblait énormément. Nous avons vite sympathisé…

-Je connais cette histoire… dit-elle en essayant de reprendre un peu de prestance… Mais tu as oublié que ce garçon était un Hyuga de la branche de la Bunke…

-Et alors ? En quoi cela fait-il une différence ? Je pensais qu'après avoir subi cette différence dans ton camp, tu aurais réagi différemment. Tu ne ressembles plus à la petite fille qui avait peur de son cousin.

-Et toi, tu ne ressembles plus au petit garçon d'avant, celui que j'aimais…

-Hum… En es-tu sûre ? Pas d'après ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Même dans tes rêves, je suis présent…

Soudain, il reçut une gifle.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en vanter, Naruto Uzumaki !

Naruto la regardait sans rien dire, tout en se frottant sa joue rougie.

-Je ne fais que mon devoir, comme toi, tu le fais en tant qu'anbu. Si mes méthodes ne te plaisent pas, sache que les tiennes ne me plaisent pas plus.

-Le passé est le passé, dit Naruto d'une voix froide. Cependant, tu m'as humilié.

-Sois heureux que je ne l'aie pas fait en public.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi vicieuse.

-Comment ?

Naruto sourit. La balle était revenue dans son camp et il comptait bien la garder.

Il s'avança vers elle, pour qu'il soit assez proche. Alors, il chuchota à son oreille. Hinata pâlit, puis rougit au fur et à mesure qu'il décrivait les scènes.

-Je… Je n'ai pas pu faire ça… C'est impossible…

-Et ce n'est pas fini, car tu as fait….

Il murmura à nouveau et Hinata rougit fortement.

-Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de tendance, que je réprouve personnellement. Mais sache que tu subiras ma colère pour ça. Maintenant, hors de ma vue.

-Na… Naruto- kun, je… je…

-Je voudrais être seul.

Il lui prit le bras et la dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une multitude de flashes l'éblouit. Il se trouva face à une armada de journalistes.

-Uzumaki- sama, comment vous sentez-vous après votre divorce ?

-Pourquoi avoir divorcé alors que vous semblez heureux ?

-Ce n'est pas votre ex-femme qui est avec vous ?

-Que fait Hinata Hyuga-sama avec vous ?

Naruto referma la porte.

-C'est quoi ce foutoir ? C'est toi qui as appelé ces fouilles-merde ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis en position de les appeler ? J'imagine qu'il doit en avoir au manoir. Ce n'est pas vrai…

-En plus, ils nous ont vus ensemble… Dans mon appart. Nous sommes mal.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous appesantir sur cette question, dit Hinata calmement en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle alla vers une fenêtre et vit que les journalistes attendaient une sortie.

-Ils sont vraiment collants, murmura-t-elle. Peut-être que dans la chambre…

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en cachette ? demanda Naruto.

-Je pense que c'est le seul moyen.

-Tu sais, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver à la première page des journaux à scandales comme ce matin.

-Moi non plus. Tu proposes quoi ?

-Attends-moi quelques minutes, le temps de m'habiller.

-Tu ne comptes pas les affronter.

-Il est rare que je fuie ou aille me cacher.

-Je le sais très bien, dit-elle pour elle-même, en baissant les yeux.

Au bout de dix minutes, Naruto, vêtu de son uniforme de shinobi, ouvrit la porte, tenant fermement la main de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent et d'un coup d'œil en commun, ils traversèrent la foule. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, Naruto lâcha la main d'Hinata et regarda sur le côté.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer notre conversation de tout à l'heure, mais sache que je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions.

-Je le sais très bien, dit-elle en partant.

Naruto se retourna et la regarda partir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle disait cette phrase. Il se sentit étrange car personne ne le connaissait réellement à part ses amis très proches… Et Hinata Hyuga n'était pas ce qu'on appelle une amie très proche, bien au contraire.

Il se rendit compte qu'il pensait trop à elle, alors il se mit une claque.

« C'est la colère qui me fait divaguer. Elle ne mérite même pas que je lui accorde toute mon attention. »

Il se retourna et reprit sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Neji Hyuga menaçant un simple civil.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Neji ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers les deux hommes.

-Naruto, c'est toi, dit le jeune homme aux yeux laiteux en le remarquant.

-C'est rare de te voir attaquer un pauvre homme.

-Je recherche Hinata- sama… Elle n'était pas au manoir toute la journée d'hier, j'ai donc pour mission de la retrouver. Et cet homme l'a vue hier soir et ne veut pas m'en dire plus.

-Je le comprends, le pauvre, répliqua Naruto en souriant. Pour ce qui est de ton chef, elle était avec moi un bout de la soirée, continua-t-il, et voyant le visage interrogatif de son ami, il poursuivit : Je t'expliquerai tout, plus tard. Lâche-le et va au manoir, elle doit y être.

-Je te remercie pour l'info, fit Neji en lâchant l'homme apeuré. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure.

Neji laissa les deux hommes pour prendre la direction du manoir des Hyuga. Naruto se retourna vers l'homme qui était toujours par terre et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi avoir dit que tu avais vu Hinata Hyuga ? Tu sais que c'est à tes risques et périls, surtout face à un Hyuga.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas moi, je vous jure. Jamais je ne dirais que j'ai vu un Hyuga qui avait disparu. Je tiens trop à ma vie pour ça…

-Alors tu l'as bien vue, hier, affirma Naruto.

-No… Non.

-Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

-Heu…

-Tu es bien le barman du « Chat volant » ?

L'homme blêmit puis se mit à genoux.

-Je vous en supplie, Naruto- sama. Je ne veux pas perdre mon bar, ne dites pas qu'Hinata-sama y était.

-T'inquiète. Je me fous royalement des Hyuga et je ne compte pas te dénoncer.

-Je vous remercie, Naruto-sama, dit, soulagé, l'homme, puis il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Est-ce vrai ?

-Quoi donc ?

Le barman lui montra le journal annonçant son divorce avec le chef des Hyuga.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Quand j'ai vu cet article, j'ai compris le comportement d'Hinata-sama d'hier. Je voulais la retrouver aussi pour lui rendre son argent.

-Son argent ?

-Oui, hier soir, elle m'a donné plus qu'il n'en fallait.

-Tu sais que c'est une Hyuga. L'argent, elle peut en trouver quand elle veut.

-Je le sais très bien… Mais elle était dans un tel état…

-C'est vrai qu'elle était ivre…

-Non, pas ça… Enfin si… Mais avant de lui donner son premier verre, elle était restée tout l'après-midi, en larmes. Au début, je croyais qu'elle était déjà ivre, mais je sais reconnaître une personne ivre. Quand j'ai vu cet article, j'ai compris pourquoi elle était venue au bar.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand vous broyez du noir, vous venez toujours chez moi. Elle a dû vous attendre tout l'après-midi.

-Tu le penses vraiment, rigola Naruto devant une telle aberration.

-J'en suis même certain.

Naruto arrêta de rire et regarda attentivement le barman.

-Et quand elle a compris que vous ne viendriez pas, elle a commencé à boire.

Naruto soupira bruyamment, voulant montrer son agacement.

-Naruto- sama, est-ce que vous pouvez le lui rendre ? demanda l'homme en lui tendant une liasse de billets. Je ne les ai pas touchés.

Naruto prit la liasse de billets, puis regarda l'homme.

-Combien de verres a-t-elle pris ?

-Le premier était un simple cocktail mais ce n'était pas assez fort, elle a fini au whisky… Plus d'une dizaine de verres.

-Tu ne lui fais pas payer ses consommations ?

L'homme sourit tendrement en regardant les photos du journal et répondit :

-Non. Je comprends toute sa peine.

-Bien, fais comme tu veux, dit Naruto en se relevant pour reprendre sa route.

-Naruto- sama ? interpela le barman.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu, hier soir ?

-J'étais en mission. Je n'ai appris la décision du tribunal qu'en rentrant chez moi… Je comptais me saouler ce soir…

Naruto sourit tristement puis reprit sa route.


	3. Chapitre 03

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis bien contente que les deux précédents chapitres vous aient plus. Ca fait plaisir, je l'avoue.  
Je passe aux reviews anonymes :

**ero senin** : Je te remercie. Moi ça me fait plaisir que tu lises mes fics.  
Oui, c'est vrai que je ne dis pas tout, surtout sur la personne qui est mort par la faute (ou pas) d'Hinata.  
Pour que ça finisse mal, il faut voir de quel point de vue tu te mets. Sachant déjà la fin, je ne pense pas que cela fera plaisir à tout le monde. Mais bon on n'en est pas encore là !  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Imara** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D. Tu trouves que cette fic s'annonce bien… c'est pas sûr, lol. Merci pour la suite. Bisous

**!!DoDo!!:** Tu verras un peu jusqu'où ira la perversité de Naruto (surtout) dans ce chapitre. Bisous.

**naruhina!**: Mais non, je réponds toujours quand je n'ai pas de poil dans la main :D. Et c'est très gentil à toi de continuer à me lire. La suite la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : Vive le NaruHina. Bisous.

**Lila** : Mercie pour ta review. Et voilà la suite. Bisous

**Deathgoth** : Merci pour tes deux reviews. J'ai eu peur quand tu m'as dite que tu ne comprenais pas tout, mais bon ta seconde review m'a rassurée, :D. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre sera plus explicite. A bientôt, Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini. Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre.

Bon j'ai pas rand-chose à dire, à part que la prochaine ce sera un chapitre de « Choix » qui sera publié car il faut que j'avance sur cet fic. Donc pour ceux qui suivent cette fic, faudra se remettre dans le bain avec 26 chapitres... (moi aussi d'ailleurs, lol).

Je vous laisse avec ce troisième chapitre, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira.

_Naruto _ne m'appartient et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de nouveaux personnages… ah si Un méchant mais bon, il est pas vraiment intéressant, lol.

Bisous tout le monde.  
Ln.

Chapitre03

Ivresse et rancune

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, observant le ciel orangé. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de lutte. Il sourit bizarrement. Il se dirigea vers le lieu de tout ce remue-ménage et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, frappant contre un arbre.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop concentré par son adversaire invisible.

Il s'avança lentement vers le pauvre arbre qui subissait ces attaques et lui adressa un sourire suffisant. Hinata, l'ayant remarqué, voulut faire comme s'il n'existait pas, mais ce sourire la fit voir rouge. Sans crier gare, elle dirigea son dernier coup vers Naruto.

- Tu es tellement prévisible, déclara Naruto en calant son poing dans sa paume.

Dans un geste précis, il réussit à lui prendre le poignet et faire en sorte qu'elle se retrouve contre l'arbre. Il lui bloqua tout mouvement.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu m'as bien dit ce matin que tu avais progressé. Je suis venu voir ces progrès.

- Et ? continua-t-elle, le regardant froidement.

- Je ne vois rien de changé si ce n'est que tu mets toute ta frustration dans tes poings, allant jusqu'au sang, finit-il en regardant le dessus de sa main ensanglantée.

Instinctivement, elle lui arracha de son étreinte.

- Tu fais toujours les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Ce n'est pas en te bousillant les mains que tu progresseras.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! cria-t-elle de rage.

- Tiens, fit-il, pas impressionné par sa colère.

Il lui tendit une liasse de billets. Elle le regarda, étonnée par son geste.

- C'est de la part du barman du « chat volant ».

A ces mots, elle rougit.

- Comment sais-tu que j'y suis allée ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Juste que c'était de la part du barman. Donc, tu es bien allée dans ce bar ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Moi peut-être pas, mais ce pauvre homme a failli perdre et son bar, et son visage, si je ne m'étais pas interposé face à Neji, ce matin.

Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant responsable de ce différent.

- Des fois, c'est à se demander si tu es vraiment chef de clan.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Mon clan est très bien dirigé.

Il la regarda avec dédain quelques secondes, mais voyant sa détermination, il détourna les yeux.

- Je ne suis qu'un être humain avec ses faiblesses.

Naruto sourit. Hinata paniqua. Qu'allait-il lui faire subir ? Elle était vraiment bête de toujours lui donner les moyens pour l'humilier.

Naruto avança, beaucoup plus proche d'elle, lui faisant sentir son souffle dans son cou.

- Il prétend que tu as crié pendant toute la nuit mon prénom, lui chuchota-il au creux de son oreille.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu t'es mise à pleurer puis, par impulsion, tu es montée sur la table et tu t'es mise à crier mon prénom.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? demanda Naruto, pas perturbé par cette distance. Tu étais complètement ivre.

- Pa… pas toute la soirée, trembla-t-elle. C'est vrai que j'ai pleuré mais c'est ta faute. Tu n'étais pas venu…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Alors c'était vrai… »

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle venait de commettre une nouvelle bêtise. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire subir ?

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il recula, la libérant de son étreinte. Son visage était fermé. Selon elle, il réagissait de manière étrange, surtout après ce genre de déclaration. Il détourna son regard.

- Le barman m'a demandé de te rendre ton argent car il y en avait trop.

- Mais…

- Il n'a pas voulu l'encaisser lorsqu'il a vu le journal de ce matin. Il a ajouté qu'il te comprenait.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, puis se retourna pour s'en aller. Mais elle lui prit le bras, l'empêchant de s'en fuir.

- Naruto-kun, dit-elle doucement.

Il resta muet quelque instant puis :

- Je ne pardonnerai jamais ton ordre… Je te fuirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Il fit un geste brusque pour se dégager violemment de sa prise et partit. Malgré tout, il put entendre :

« Je le sais très bien. »

« Que peut-elle savoir ? Nous n'avons pas les mêmes visions, les mêmes priorités. Que peut-elle comprendre ? Nous sommes tellement différents ! » pensa-t-il en s'enfuyant loin d'elle.

Puis il s'arrêta net.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à elle ? Elle n'en vaut même pas la peine ! »

Il repensa à ses propos et fit une grimace.

« Naruto Uzumaki… Tu es tombé bien bas pour te permettre de juger une personne… Même si c'est elle. »

* * *

- Non mais elle se fout de moi ! purent entendre les employés de la section anbu.

A ce moment, Neji regarda une porte qui s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Naruto ? demanda-t-il en voyant son ami dans une grande fureur.

- Mais pour qui elle se prend, cette femme ! dit Naruto sans prendre en compte le Hyuga. Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention. Non mais elle se fout vraiment de moi !

Il quitta les locaux devant les employés stupéfaits par sa subite colère.

- Je viens de voir Naruto, intervint Iruka en s'approchant de Neji. Que lui arrive-t-il, encore ?

- C'est la question que je lui ai posée et j'attends toujours la réponse.

Le jeune homme soupira puis entra dans le bureau du responsable « torture ». Il vit sur le bureau des photographies, éparpillées, sur la dernière cible du Bureau. Soudain, son regard se porta sur un groupe de photographies, mis sur le côté. Neji sourit quand il comprit la cause de cette colère.

- Neji ? interpela Iruka.

- Je viens de comprendre la cause de toute cette agitation.

* * *

- Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer !

- En es-tu sûr ? demanda Naruto, le regard rouge.

Le gardien recula de trois pas. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait face à lui le ninja légendaire Uzumaki Naruto, faisant parti des nouveaux sanins de Konoha. De plus, il était en colère, très en colère. Ajouté à son imprévisibilité, il était donc très dangereux. Il ne savait plus s'il devait obéir aux ordres de son chef ou bien écouter son instinct.

Naruto avança d'un pas ; le gardien préféra donner raison à son instinct et recula très loin du ninja.

Naruto entra et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la responsable de ce clan et principalement de sa colère. Il ouvrit la porte sans autorisation et vit Hinata sursauter à son intrusion. Elle le regarda avec fureur puis se leva vivement.

- Tu te prends pour qui, Naruto-kun ?

- Et toi ? J'avais donné des consignes et toi, tu oses les enfreindre !

- De quoi parles-tu encore ?

Il s'avança vers le bureau et lui lança les photos. Elle les prit puis releva les yeux vers lui.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle dans toute sa grandeur.

- Tu te fous de moi ! cria Naruto en tapant du poing sur le meuble.

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, dit-elle sur un ton neutre, en allant fermer la porte de la pièce.

- Hinata, plus les jours passent, plus tu es désagréable.

- Je suis bien obligée d'agir ainsi lorsque tu es dans les parages. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes divorcés et tu me traques à la moindre occasion. C'est à se demander si tu ne fais pas une enquête sur le clan Hyuga.

- Qui voudrait enquêter sur le clan d'Hinata-sama ? demanda Naruto ironiquement.

- Et comment as-tu eu ces photos ?

- Sais-tu que cet homme est un traître au village ?

Hinata marqua une pose en le regardant attentivement.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter, selon toi ?

- Il détient certaines données sur le Byakugan, dit-elle tout doucement.

- Comment ? répliqua Naruto dans toute sa discrétion.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle comme si elle voulait savoir si on l'écoutait, puis se tourna vers Naruto.

- J'ai appris, il y a quinze jours, qu'il se vantait d'avoir décelé le secret du Byakugan, dans un bar. Les ancêtres ont mis en place un plan pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Et c'est là que tu interviens ?

- Oui. Il est réputé aimer les femmes, notamment les Hyuga. Il a eu de nombreuses amantes Hyuga et son fantasme est de m'avoir. Au plus grand des hasards, on s'est rencontré, il y a dix jours. Depuis, il me courtise.

Naruto eut un rictus presque imperceptible à cette dernière phrase, mais il reprit le dessus.

- Sais-tu qu'avec de telles photos, tu seras considérée comme traître, notamment, toi, chef du clan Hyuga ?

- Il a dû me donner un faux nom… Car aucune de tes consignes ne mentionnent son nom…

- J'ai fait passer les photos lors du dernier conseil.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je n'étais pas à ce conseil…

- Les ancêtres étaient au Conseil, coupa Naruto avec dédain. Comme toujours, tu te fais manipuler par ces vieux croulants.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une enquête de ton département à son encontre.

- Ah oui ? Comment vas-tu me faire croire que tu n'es qu'une pauvre brebis blanche ? demanda Naruto, menaçant, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur.

- Na… Naruto-kun ? Tu… tu dois me croire…

Il posa violemment ses deux mains contre le mur, encadrant son visage. Hinata trembla lorsqu'il approcha son visage du sien.

- Tu m'as fait tellement de crasses ces derniers temps et tu me demandes de te croire…

- C'était pour le clan.

- C'est toujours pour le clan…

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé depuis ce massacre, tu devrais le savoir.

- Trompé ? demanda-t-il, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait plus de renseignements.

- A cause de toi, je n'ai plus jamais écouté à la lettre les directives des ancêtres.

- Mais encore ? continua-t-il en frottant son nez contre sa joue, rendant la respiration d'Hinata plus difficile.

- J'ai mené ce clan comme je le voulais, pour pouvoir te prouver mes sincères regrets.

- Tu crois vraiment que dans une telle situation telle que la nôtre, c'est ce que je veux entendre ? Pourtant, cette nuit où tu es entrée chez moi complètement ivre, tes paroles venaient beaucoup plus du fond de ton cœur.

- Que veux-tu entendre exactement ? frémit la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il lui léchait le cou.

- Selon toi ?

- Que pour toi, j'ai refusé d'épouser l'ennemi numéro un de l'empereur alors que mon clan voyait cette alliance comme prolifique.

- Tu peux faire mieux, dit-il en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

Hinata gémit, se laissant emporter par ces étranges sensations.

- Par amour pour toi, je me suis abstenue de tout contact avec le sexe opposé…

Elle sentit le souffle du renard redescendre à nouveau. Il se mit à sucer une partie sensible à la base de son cou. Elle eut un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle voulait le repousser car elle savait que ce geste lui donnerait tout pouvoir sur elle, mais ses membres refusèrent de bouger.

Soudain, Naruto arrêta toute activité et regarda sur le côté, au niveau de la porte-fenêtre du bureau.

- Naruto-kun, gémit-elle.

Il sourit et reprit son suçon. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait baissé les armes et qu'elle s'abandonnerait à lui. Mais l'intrus l'obligea à s'arrêter et il se releva. Il l'observa et son sourire s'élargit en la voyant essayer de reprendre son souffle, le regard dans le vague. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui dit :

- Je dois te laisser, mais sache que je n'ai pas fini de te torturer.

Il lui mordit à nouveau le lobe de son oreille, heureux qu'elle réagisse toujours. Il se détacha d'elle et prit la direction de la porte-fenêtre. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la jeune femme qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits puis disparut.

Le voyant disparaître, elle tomba par terre. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter.

- Que m'as-tu fait, Uzumaki Naruto… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva doucement et entre-aperçut son reflet dans un miroir accroché en décoration au mur. Elle vit une marque rougeâtre au bas de son cou. Elle rougit un peu plus. Elle se frappa le visage et reprit un peu de prestance.

- Tu t'es promis de te venger et tu ne m'épargnes pas. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais te résister… Mais je suis de plus en plus frustrée par tout ça…

Son regard se posa sur la photo que Naruto avait apportée. Elle la prit et la froissa avec rage.

- Je me déteste tellement, pleura-t-elle.

* * *

Sur un des toits du domaine Hyuga, Naruto s'avança vers celui qui avait interrompu ce moment de plaisir. Ce dernier jeta la cigarette qu'il avait en bouche puis se tourna vers le blond.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, Neji ? demanda Naruto d'une voix teintée d'une nuance de colère.

- Tu as fini ?

- Selon toi ?

- Désolé d'avoir interrompu ce doux moment, mais il fallait que tu rentres.

- Hum… Comment savais-tu que je me trouvais ici ?

Neji lui tendit une photo puis prit une autre cigarette.

- Tu as beau être le plus imprévisible des ninjas, tu restes tellement facile à cerner lorsqu'il s'agit de ma cousine.

Naruto rit tout bas. Neji lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes et s'installa près de lui.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu te méprennes. La colère que j'éprouve pour cette femme est trop forte pour que je puisse la laisser tranquille.

- Ta colère, hum… C'est vrai que si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose, même que je serais beaucoup plus cruel. Mais j'en aurai fini vite fait, la terrorisant ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne recommence plus. Mais toi… Toi, tu fais traîner l'affaire comme si tu prenais plaisir qu'elle dépende de toi un peu plus chaque jour.

- Plaisir ?

Neji observa la réaction de son ami. Il sourit.

- Hinata-sama n'est pas en reste, non plus.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Que ce n'est pas le chef des Hyuga sans raison. Et elle te l'a bien démontré même si elle était ivre. A mon avis, elle se laisse faire car elle t'aime. Mais pour toi, c'est à se demander si tu ne tomberais pas amoureux d'elle un peu plus chaque jour.

- Tu rigoles, là ?

- Tu étais déjà amoureux de cette femme bien avant le massacre. Mais tu ne pouvais plus l'aimer en conséquence de ses ordres. Tu t'es enfermé dans une forme de haine qui te rapproche toujours plus d'elle. A la fin, cette haine t'a rendu possessif.

Naruto se leva et jeta sa cigarette, le regarda fixe.

- Tu n'es pas venu pour m'analyser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cet homme sur la photo… Il compte quitter le village ce soir… Il faudrait…

- Demande à la police de l'interpeller en toute discrétion.

- Et tu crois que l'on peut faire ça parce qu'il a fréquenté Hinata-sama ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais dire qu'il a fréquenté le chef des Hyuga ? Elle serait aussitôt arrêtée pour trahison.

- En effet.

- Il faut étouffer l'affaire avant que cela ne vienne aux oreilles de l'Hokage par la voix légale.

- Le motif ?

Naruto regarda à nouveau la photo qui explosa dans ses mains. Neji ne vit que des minuscules confettis glisser de sa main. Il porta son regard sur son ami et comprit que le motif devait être très grave pour qu'il réagisse aussi violement.

- Je lui ferai tirer les vers du nez et j'en finirai personnellement, dit Naruto, puis il tourna la tête vers Neji. Et cela, c'est pour avoir effleuré la peau d'Hinata.

Il sauta de toit en toit pour rejoindre le bureau.

Neji le regarda de loin et sourit.

- Tu es complètement mordu d'elle.


	4. Chapitre 04

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà cette semaine je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre d'_Ivresse et Rancune_.

Avant de commentaire autre chose, je réponds d'abord aux reviews.

**Ero senin** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Le meilleur, mon dieu faut que j'assure dans celui- ci ! lol.  
Oui j'ai décide de le mettre sanin, vu qu'il n'est pas encore Hokage (mais je dis tout de suite, il ne le sera pas à la fin de la fic, lol). Et non il n'est pas chef des Anbu, il fait juste partie d'une section (torture) et Neji est chef d'une autre section (espionnage, qui ne l'aurai pas su…). Mais Naruto est un homme polyvalent donc il connaît du monde un peu partout dans les sections ninja en général. Ce qui pour moi, lui donne une importance dans le village, en plus de Kyubi.  
Pour ce chapitre, cette fois- ci c'est Hinata qui va jouer au jeu de séduction, comme tu le dis si ben, lol. Donc j'espère que cela te plaira. Bisous

**naruhina!** Je te remercie du compliment, je commence à avoir les chevilles qui enflent, lol. Et bien j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous

**missprongs** : Je te remercie d'apprécier cette fic. J'en suis même contente, car, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est une fic assez dur à écrire (le nombre de fois que je supprime des parties pour que ça rend bien !). J'aime bien les histoires où les personnages ont du mal à exprimer leurs sentiments. Comme je le disais une des reviews qui ne sont pas anonymes, Naruto et Hinata ont des sentiments tellement purs (surtout Hinata dans le manga) que pour qu'ils s'aiment sans aucunes entraves, il leurs faut un événement brutal pour qu'il s'avouent qu'ils tiennent l'un et l'autre. Je ne sais pas si je me suis bien exprimée, c'est assez compliqué d'exprimer ses pensées parfois, lol.  
Pour ce qui est de la longueur de la fic, je ne sais pas encore, à vrai dire. Je sais comment la fic finira mais il faut que j'explique ce qui s'est passé pendant leur mariage (quelques anecdotes, en fait) et pourquoi Naruto en veut tellement à Hinata et vise versa. Je pense que j'en aurai pour au moins une dizaine de chapitre. Mais bon ce n'est qu'une estimation car avec moi, je dis un chiffre puis le lendemain ce sera un autre, lol.  
Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous.

**Lila** : Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup. Bisous

**!!DoDo!!** Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. Pour le massacre c'est normal qui tu ne vois pas c'est lequel puisque je ne dis pas tout, tout de suite, sinon ce ne serai pas marrant (oui, j'aime voir les lecteurs frustrés, lol). Mais ce massacre fait partit de mon imagination, donc j'espère que j'arriverai à le transcrire correctement. Voilà la suite avec l'espoir que cela te plaise. Bisous.

**Hineko** : Merci beaucoup hineko, je suis contente que la fic te plaise (et dire qu'au début je pensais qu'elle ne sera pas apprécié parce que ça ne représente pas du tout le manga, mais là ça me rassure). Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi au sujet de la haine. Ici, Naruto n'a trouvé que la haine, pour « réprimander » ses sentiments pour Hinata. Des sentiments qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer mais qu'il doit un jour les accepter.  
Oui on me dis souvent que mes chapitres sont trop courts, mais ça m'arrange pour pouvoir poster tranquillement les chapitres, lol. Et puis c'est bien un peu d'attente, non ? Je sais, je suis un peu (beaucoup) sadique sur les bord, MDR. J'espère que ce chapitre- ci te plaira autant que le autres. Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini pour les reviews. Je remercie encore à tous ceux qui m'en a envoyé et que j'ai répondu directement.

Sinon pour ce nouveau chapitre je veux faire une spéciale dédicace à _Eclair d'Argent_ (à partir de maintenant ma bêta à un nouveau nom, lol), pour la vitesse de ses corrections et qui me sort du pétrin à chacune de mes gaffes.

Ce chapitre est celui où j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire et je pense que c'est le moins sombre de toute la fic. Vive le whisky surtout quand c'est Hinata qui le boit (vous aller comprendre pourquoi et je n'incite personne à en boire, bien sûr).

J'attends vos réactions à ce changement de « température ».

Bisous à tous.

Ln.

Chapitre 04

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Neji ? demanda Naruto, voyant son ami inquiet.

- Elle nous a refait le coup.

- Hum ?

- Hinata-sama a disparu toute la journée. Après l'exécution de cet homme, un des ancêtres a accusé Hinata-sama d'être sa maîtresse. Heureusement que tu as détruit les photos et que celui qui les a prises te soit très fidèle.

- J'ai une très bonne équipe pour le plus grand malheur de certains, dit Naruto en souriant. Et la suite ? continua-t-il, redevenu sérieux.

- Depuis deux jours, Hinata-sama est sous pression et elle a disparu depuis ce matin.

- Je ne savais pas que la situation avait dégénéré ainsi.

- Je sais, fit Neji en souriant. Si tu n'avais pas été en mission, tu aurais déjà abattu l'ancêtre qui l'a accusé tout en la consolant d'une manière disons… Très sadique.

- Ce n'est pas amusant Neji. Tu ne fais pas mieux, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de ma coéquipière de mission qui est, je pense, ta dernière conquête.

- Je me tais si tu ne fais plus mention d'elle.

- Pas de problème. Occupons-nous d'Hinata.

- Bien sûr, continua Neji en souriant froidement.

- Neji…

- Je me tais… Pour en revenir à Hinata-sama, elle semblait dans le même état que le jour du divorce.

- Le jour du divorce, réfléchit Naruto. Je sais où elle est.

- Vraiment ? Et où est-elle ?

- En train de se saouler, vu l'heure.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Est-ce que j'avais l'air de plaisanter le lendemain du divorce ?

Neji soupira, découragé, puis suivit son ami.

* * *

- Hinata-sama, dit doucement le pauvre barman, face à une jeune femme buvant cul sec son verre de whisky.

Elle posa violemment le verre puis le regarda en souriant bizarrement.

- Un autre, dit-elle.

Le barman soupira de désespoir. Il avait le choix entre refuser et voir son bar détruit ou accepter et espérer qu'aucun Hyuga apprenne qu'elle était là. Il soupira à nouveau et opta la deuxième solution. Il prit le verre sur le bar et vida le liquide jaune dans un autre. Il le posa face à la jeune femme. Elle alla le prendre, mais une main fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle regarda étrangement le lieu où s'était trouvé le verre puis regarda le barman. Elle le vit plus qu'apeuré. Elle suivit son regard et vit qu'une personne était à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas senti sa présence, pourtant si proche d'elle. Elle l'observa attentivement boire le contenu du verre qui lui était destiné, sans rien dire, puis il le posa et la regarda. Elle le reconnut enfin :

- Na… Naruto-kun… dit-elle doucement.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu, Hinata ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit une moue de colère, et lui arracha le verre des mains pour le tendre au barman qui était pétrifié.

- Hinata-sama, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement pour répliquer mais s'arrêta net quand elle croisa un regard aussi blanc que le sien.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle, dessaoulée par le choc de voir son cousin.

- Je t'ai cherchée dans tout dans le village. Tu crois vraiment que c'est digne d'un chef de clan de venir se saouler dès que ça ne va pas ?

Hinata se retourna et regarda son verre vide.

- Je pense que tu as posé suffisamment de problèmes à cet homme ? dit posément Naruto en désignant le barman qui ne savait plus où se mettre face au regard de Neji.

Hinata soupira. Elle se leva mais perdit l'équilibre. Naruto la rattrapa. Il pensa qu'elle se relèverait pour ne pas dépendre de lui, mais il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'en était rien. Hinata leva les yeux vers lui et sourit étrangement. Elle se remit sur ses pieds sans pour autant se détacher de lui. Bien au contraire, elle l'enlaça tendrement murmurant des mots incompréhensibles.

- Apparemment elle n'a pas dessaoulé, dit Naruto, dépité, essayant de la soutenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Neji, soupirant de désespoir, se plaignit intérieurement qu'il était entouré d'incompétents. Il regarda Naruto, embêté par la jeune femme qui avait tendance à vouloir lui retirer son tee-shirt. Celui-ci vit le regard interrogatif de son partenaire et leva les yeux vers le plafond, découragé. Puis il se tourna vers le barman, qui semblait s'amuser à voir la jeune femme agir comme une enfant avec celui qu'elle aimait. Naruto émit un bruit de gorge bien guttural pour qu'il reportât son attention vers lui.

- Combien elle vous doit ?

- Heu… Je… Je… bafouilla-t-il.

- Neji, tu t'occupes de la note, continua le blond en prenant la direction de la sortie.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda le brun, plaintif.

- C'est ton chef, pas le mien, finit-il.

* * *

- Naruto-kun ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es venu me délivrer des griffes de ces idiots d'ancêtres ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis elle se remit à rire comme une folle.

- Combien de verres tu as bu ?

- Deux, dit Neji en venant vers le couple.

- Elle ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool.

- Vu son état aujourd'hui, je n'ose pas l'imaginer la dernière fois, reprit Neji en souriant.

- Elle était un peu plus consciente.

- Ah oui ? Mais je vais faire comment, moi ?! Il sera impossible de la faire rentrer au manoir dans cet état. Si un des ancêtres apprend qu'elle a bu…

- Mieux vaut que personne ne le sache, je pense.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris par la voix solennelle de son ami.

- Je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Non, répliqua Naruto tout de suite, sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Non, répéta Naruto.

- Sois compréhensible…

- Non.

- Pour notre amitié ?

- Il n'est pas question qu'elle aille chez moi.

- Mais…

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'elle est venue chez moi…

- Pas vraiment, je n'étais pas là.

- Ne joue pas à ça.

- Mais vu comment elle s'accroche à toi comme une sangsue …

- Hinata, lâche-moi !

- Non, fit la jeune femme.

- Hinata !

- Veux pas. Veux rester avec toi !

- Tu vois, reprit Neji.

- Ta gueule ! menaça Naruto. Hinata lâche-moi !

- Naruto, je t'aime ?

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Je reste avec toi, cette nuit, et je te lâche.

- Bonne initiative, Hinata-sama.

- Neji, si tu ne veux pas perdre tes dents de devant, tu te tais.

- Je reste avec toi, continua Hinata en le serrant plus fort. Et je serai gentille avec toi, promis.

- Tu es sûre que t'es ivre ? demanda Naruto, doutant de l'état de la jeune femme.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

- Naruto, tu ne peux pas laisser l'image d'Hinata-sama se dégrader. Alors imagine si on apprend qu'elle s'est saoulée… Ce sera de ta faute…

- Là, tu n'as pas le doit, Neji, répliqua Naruto en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je raconterai que tu t'es fait violé par une femme saoule, menaça le brun.

- Et je rapporterai tes rapports ambigus avec une femme sacrée.

- Je n'aurai qu'à l'épouser, mais toi, tu seras dans l'impasse.

Neji sourit sadiquement, car il savait pertinemment que Naruto se retrouverait dans l'embarras s'il devait raconter ses petites confidences.

- Très bien, elle passera la nuit chez moi ! s'écria Naruto, enragé.

- YOUPI ! cria Hinata en levant les bras vers le ciel, lâchant son « idole ».

Elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

- Au moins, ça fait plaisir à quelqu'un, dit Neji, amusé par l'attitude de son chef.

- Pas à moi!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, continua le brun.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna le blond.

- Je t'aime, Naruto-kun, dit Hinata en sautant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Soudain, le petit groupe se fit surprendre par des flashes. Les deux ANBU regardèrent vers le lieu d'où venaient les flashes, et virent un homme avec un appareil photo. Ce dernier prit la poudre d'escampette en sautant sur les toits.

- C'est le journaliste-ninja, dit froidement Neji.

- Il a pris une photo bien compromettante… continua Naruto.

- Pour toi sûrement. Te voir embrasser ton ex-femme…

- C'est bon, tu comptes l'attraper ? s'impatienta Naruto.

Neji soupira puis il se tourna vers le couple et vit Hinata heureuse dans les bras de Naruto.

- J'ai bien envie d'utiliser ton prochain scandale pour son bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as déjà fait semblant, tu peux le refaire, non ?

- Tu vas d'exprimer clairement ?

- Les rumeurs concernant une relation entre Hinata-sama et le traître circulent en ce moment, mais je voudrais utiliser son amour pour toi pour éviter une mauvaise propagation. Quand dis-tu ?

- Je gagne quoi en retour ?

- Une nuit avec elle, répondit Neji en souriant.

- Ça, il peut l'avoir quand il veut, répliqua Hinata, les yeux dans le vague.

- T'es toujours saoule ? demanda Naruto, toujours incertain de son état.

- Oui, fit Hinata en souriant bêtement.

- Pas totalement, on dirait, reprit Neji. Alors Naruto ?

Le renard se retourna pour réfléchir.

- Je trouverai bien quelque chose de bénéfique dans cette situation… Mais poursuis-le, juste pour la forme.

- Il est loin.

- Le grand Neji Hyuga aurait-il du mal avec un minable petit journaliste ? demanda Naruto, sournois.

Instinctivement, Neji déclencha le Byakugan.

- Je vais m'amuser un peu, dit sinistrement Neji avant de disparaître.

- Toujours aussi prévisible, Neji, murmura Naruto, content d'avoir réussi à manipuler le « Génie Hyuga ».

- Naruto-kun, dit Hinata, voulant qu'il la remarque. Porte-moi comme une princesse !

- Quoi ?

- Porte-moi dans tes bras, comme une princesse.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Porte-moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Arrête d'attirer l'intention, sinon on va avoir des problèmes… Comme si je n'en avais pas assez.

- Porte-moi, s'il te plaît…

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il se détacha d'elle et posa un genou par terre, lui montrant son dos.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça.

-Tu veux que je te porte, oui ou non ?

Hinata fit une moue puis se décida à s'accrocher à son cou.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais, murmura-t-elle.

- Ben au moins je te porte, je pense que c'est déjà bien.

- Pourquoi tu me portes ?

- …

- Naruto-kun ?

- Parce que tu l'as demandé… Non, tu l'as ordonné.

- Mais encore ?

- …

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là…

- Tu savais que je viendrai te chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais tu es en retard…

- Ma mission a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

- Je voulais tellement te voir.

- Le journaliste, c'est toi ?

- Non. C'est juste un heureux hasard.

- Un heureux, rigola Naruto. Encore un moyen pour m'emprisonner dans ta toile d'araignée.

- Toile d'araignée ?

- Oui. Tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide ? Tu feras tout pour m'avoir.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu joues au même jeu que moi. Mon ivresse n'a été que le déclencheur.

Naruto s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

- Jamais je n'irai dans tes bras, Hinata.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage qui montrait une triste expression. Elle sourit. Une lueur de vice illumina ses yeux. Elle se mit à lui lécher la joue et remonta à son oreille.

- Je ferai en sorte que tu restes mien éternellement, murmura-t-elle avant de mordre doucement le haut de son oreille.

Naruto eut un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il décala son oreille de cette bouche luxuriante et se tourna légèrement.

- Je préfère que ce soit moi qui use de ce stratagème, Hinata.

Hinata posa la tête sur son épaule et sourit.

- Tu n'aimes pas être dominé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et reprit sa route jusqu'à son appartement.

* * *

Il la déposa dans sa chambre.

- Tu trouveras des draps propres dans l'armoire, à moins que tu ne préfères dormir avec mon odeur.

- Je préfère dormir avec toi, dit-elle en commençant à se déshabiller.

Naruto lui maintint les mains, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Il est préférable que tu calmes tes ardeurs. Je t'héberge pour t'éviter les ennuis avec ton clan, point barre.

- Mais…

Il la lâcha et quitta la chambre.

- Bonne nuit, finit-il en fermant la porte.

Hinata regarda la porte étrangement.

- J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, Naruto-kun…

Et elle continua à se déshabiller.

* * *

Naruto s'allongea sur son canapé, essayant d'oublier la jeune femme dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ferma les yeux afin de récupérer de sa journée. Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et il sentit une ombre près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune femme de ses pensés face à lui recouvert d'un drap blanc.

- Je veux plus que ton odeur, dit-elle en laisser glisser le drap à terre, montrant son corps nu.

- Tu sais très bien qu'un homme normalement constitué ne pourrait pas résister, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-il en la dévorant des yeux.

- L'es-tu ?

- Selon toi ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, le poussa sur le canapé, l'enjamba et s'assit sur lui puis l'embrassa.

Il répondit à ce baiser.

….


	5. Chapitre 05

Bonsoir à tous !

Et oui voilà un nouveau chapitre d' « Ivresse et rancune ».  
Avant d'en discuter, je réponds d'abord aux reviews anonymes :

**naruhina!**; Coucou ! Et oui je suis assez lente en ce moment. Je suis super fatiguée entre mon travail, mes formations et ma vie personnelle. Donc je m'excuse du retard. Mais bon je poste toujours dès que j'ai un peu de temps le week-end car c'est le seul moment où je suis libre. Mais je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus. J'espère que celui qui suit te plaira autant.  
Dis moi si tu veux t'inscrit, si ce n'est pas encore faire, je t'enverrais par e-mail, comment il faut faire.  
Bisous.

**!!DoDo!!: **Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard. Mais quel genre de détailles veux-tu ? Lol. Désolée, mais j'ai pas pu faire plus vite. Bisous.

**mlle.prongs** : Et oui c'est un chapitre qui change un peu, mais bon avec moi, c'est rare que ça dure, lol. Je te remercie du compliment sur « la complexité de la relation entre Naruto et Hinata ». Moi non plus, je n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on le laisse simplet, car je trouve que dans le manga il a mûri (C'est mon avis, bien sûr). Et puis dans ma fic, il a 30 ans et c'est un Anbu, et je ne pense pas qu'on arrive à ce stade avec un esprit d'enfant terrible.  
Je suis contente que toi aussi tu penses la même chose sur leurs « sentiments purs » et la manière dont ils essaient de les exprimer.  
Moi aussi je suis contente de parler de ma fic avec mes lecteurs (je ne sais pas si on doit dire alors que je suis juste amateur ?) Et puis c'est bien de donner quelques infos sur mes chapitres, sans pour autant tout dévoilé, lol. C'est ce qui me manquait un peu lorsque le site a inventé la fonction « reply ».  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

**ero senin** : Eh bien ! Quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir à le voir. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je vois que la fin du chapitre plait… mais il n'y aura pas plus (Je vois les airs déçus, lol !). Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Lynn** : Et oui, je me suis remise à écrire. En fait la véritable raison est que je faisais de plus en plus de fautes d'orthographe quand j'ai arrêté d'écrire. La seconde est ma fic « Choix ». Il fallait que je la finisse car je n'aime pas les choses pas finies (cette fic n'est toujours pas fini sur mon ordi). La troisième cause est que le manga est redevenu très intéressant, mais si pour l'instant elle est basé sur Sasuke et Itachi (je n'aime pas Sasuke mais j'adore Itachi encore plus maintenant avec les nouvelles révélations, lol). Ce sont de drôle de causes, non ? MDR !  
Je suis contente que cette fic te plait, lol. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus sadique, mais je pense qu'au fil de cette histoire elle va devenir encore plus sombre, surtout avec la fin que je réserve à nos deux amoureux, lol (je ris alors que je viens d'annoncer des choses terribles… serais-je sans cœur ? lol)  
Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Flem 974** : Oulà ! c'est rare de voir La Réunion m'écrire sur ce site ! Je suis même étonnée. Mais j'ai un peu honte de le dire, j'ai eu du mal à lire le créole, lol. Habituellement je le parle, mais c'est rare que je le lis, lol Pourtant j'ai des recueils de poèmes créoles, mais je lis toujours la traduction français… Quelle mauvaise Réunionnaise je fais, non ? MDR ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

Voilà fini !

Comme je l'ai dit à certain d'entre vous, je suis en retard par rapport à d'habitude et je m'en excuse. La semaine dernière a été une semaine très chargée pour moi, entre mon travail, ma formation en relation avec mon travail, ma vie personnelle (je fais un peu de politique). Et dimanche dernier, j'ai fêté l'anniversaire de mon neveu ainsi que la fête des mères. Donc la semaine fut dur (mon coiffeur m'as dit hier que j'étais très stressée, lol). Donc voilà ma petite note d'excuse. Mais bon, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre que des fois je ne peux pas tout fais, n'est- ce pas ?

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, ben il redevient à comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire _sombre_, surtout vers la fin. Pas de Neji pour les fan (petit clin d'œil à mon Ange, lol) mais il reviendra avec ses petites remarques acerbes un peu plus tard, lol.

Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (je crois les doigts) et je vous dis à très bientôt, avec je ne sais pas encore quel chapitre… On verra mes humeurs…

Bisous

A tous

Ln.

**Chapitre 05**

-Naruto, je peux comprendre que tu veux une nouvelle fréquentation avec Hinata- chan, mais j'aimerai que cela se fasse avec plus de discrétions

- Naruto, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles une nouvelle fréquentation avec Hinata-chan, mais j'aimerais que cela se fasse avec plus de discrétion.

Naruto regarda la feuille que lui montrait Tsunade. Cette dernière l'agita pour qu'il la prenne. Avec une certaine résignation, il s'exécuta et vit la une d'un des magazines à scandales de Konoha. Il soupira, dépité, en détaillant la photographie.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ? demanda son supérieur.

Il regarda à nouveau la photographie. Hinata se serrait à son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il observa attentivement sa propre réaction, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire au moment des faits.

- Je devrais montrer un peu plus de neutralité dans ce genre de situation.

Cette photographie était pour lui la preuve flagrante de sa passion pour cette femme.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais entendre, Naruto.

- Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris par le flash du journaliste, répliqua le jeune homme, mais l'apparition de ce fouille-merde était bénéfique.

- Bénéfique.

- Neji, qui était là aussi, m'a expliqué que les Anciens souhaitaient destituer Hinata, la condamnant de traître. Donc il était préférable d'avoir un coup d'avance et ce photographe, ainsi que l'ivresse d'Hinata, tombaient bien. C'est tout.

- Je savais que cette rumeur allait faire surface, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle paraîtrait publiquement.

- Donc l'affaire est classée ? demanda Naruto en explosant la feuille en mille morceaux.

- Ça, ce n'est pas encore sûr… Naruto, je te signale que ce n'est pas toi qui fais le ménage, ici.

- Désolé, fit le blond en souriant bêtement. Hum… Je pense que les ennuis vont commencer…

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en fracas sur l'ancien chef des Hyûga.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?! cria Hiashi en posant violemment un journal sur le bureau de Tsunade.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait pris des rides avec le temps. Elle dénia poser les yeux sur le journal pour lire les gros titres. Elle soupira bruyamment, reposa son dos contre son siège et croisa les bras.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Vous vous fichez de moi, n'est ce pas ?

- En ai-je l'air ?

- Hokage-sama ! cria Hiashi de fureur.

- Moi, personnellement, je me poserais la question suivante : entre un traître ou son ex-mari, lequel est le plus fréquentable ?

Hiashi se retourna vivement vers l'étrange voix qui venait du fond du bureau.

Il reconnut immédiatement son ex-gendre, habillé du costume traditionnel des chefs de section.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Le début, répondit Naruto avec un étrange sourire. Vous avez interrompu ma conversation avec l'Hokage. Et vous n'avez même pas remarqué ma présence !

- Te voir habillé ainsi est très rare, Naruto-kun… répliqua l'ancien chef des Hyûga, en regardant sur le côté gêné. Les seules fois, c'était pendant les réunions des Anciens du village.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Hiashi-_sama_, dit Naruto en accentuant sur le dernier mot. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Ta question ?

- Entre un traître ou son ex-mari, lequel est le plus fréquentable ?

Hiashi se sentit mal en voyant Naruto s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé rester seul avec cet homme. Même pendant son mariage avec sa fille. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle pouvait supporter toute cette pression.

Il leva les yeux vers le jeune blond qui semblait attendre sa réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas y répondre.

- Naruto ! cria Tsunade. Je pense qu'il a compris.

- Vraiment ? demanda Naruto en fixant froidement Hiashi.

Soudain on frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Hinata.

Elle regarda attentivement tous les protagonistes dans la pièce qui se faisaient face, puis s'avança entre son père et Naruto.

- Je pense que vous êtes venu ici pour la une de la presse à scandales, Père ? demanda-elle sans le regarder.

Hiashi se sentit soulagé de la présence de sa fille.

- Crois-tu qu'on puisse se permettre de tels scandales dans notre famille ? reprit-il en montrant le journal qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

- Je ne sais pas si nous devons appeler ce torchon un scandale, vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouve…

- Hinata, tu es le chef du clan le plus respecté dans ce monde ! Tu ne crois pas que tu peux trouver autre chose qu'un chef d'ANBU ?

Hinata resta silencieuse quelques secondes, sentant une agitation nerveuse du côté de Naruto. Elle prit le journal des mains de son père et lut :

- « Un mois après leur divorce, Hinata Hyûga et Naruto Uzumaki se rendent compte que c'était une erreur. » « Le couple le plus en vogue du moment se retrouve. »

Elle baissa le journal et regarda vers son père.

- Je pense que je préfère être traitée d'enfant gâtée que de traîtresse. Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, allez voir les Anciens.

Naruto se mit à rire, étonnant les trois autres protagonistes. Hinata se retourna face à lui :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Naruto essaya de reprendre son souffle puis se dressa face à elle.

- Je vous vois mal, tous les deux, demander des comptes à vos Anciens, reprit-il froidement. C'est eux qui gouvernent dans ce clan, que ce soit sous le règne de Hiashi-sama ou sous celui d'Hinata.

- Je ne suis pas mon père ! s'écria Hinata.

- Tu es une Hyûga, tu es comme lui ! Le clan, rien que le clan, ironisa Naruto.

- Pourquoi reviens-tu toujours là-dessus ? Ne peux-tu pas pardonner ? Toi aussi, tu as fait des erreurs dans ta vie.

- Moi, je n'ai pas rendu des enfants orphelins.

Hinata le regarda fixement avec colère. Naruto, lui, était satisfait. Il avait réussi, une nouvelle fois, à prendre le dessus.

- Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses, Naruto-kun, dit-elle calmement et froidement, ce qui ne préservait rien de bon pour lui. Avec le métier que tu fais depuis toutes ces années, combien de veuves, combien d'enfants ont pleuré par ta faute ?

- Le même sang ne coule pas dans mes veines.

- C'est vrai… Mais ne restent-ils pas des êtres humains… comme toi ?

Naruto se figea. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ? Comment pouvait-elle connaître son pire cauchemar…. Comment ?

Il l'observa, pensant voir une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux. Mais rien. Rien de tout cela. Juste de la tristesse et de l'amertume.

Elle sourit timidement.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je reste une Hyûga.

Elle lui tourna le dos et quitta le bureau sans bruit, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire.

Naruto soupira doucement, fermant les yeux.

- Et moi, je reste un ANBU.

A son tour, il quitta le bureau, ne faisant aucune attention aux deux autres personnes présentes.

- Et dire que la réunion des Ancêtres du village va bientôt commencer, dit Tsunade, dépitée, en se massant les tempes. Je veux tomber malade !

- Ils se sont calmés. Vous n'aurez pas à gérer leur colère.

- J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient en colère… Moi qui pensais que tout s'arrangerait après ce scandale. Pourquoi se blessent-ils à chaque fois qu'ils se voient ?

* * *

Ce soir-là, Naruto n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée lui revenait en mémoire : son réveil avec Hinata dans ses bras, sa conversation avec Tsunade-obaa-chan, les mots d'Hinata, le conseil des Anciens du village tendu, la réunion des chefs d'ANBU, les propositions du chef de l'ANBU et de Tsunade.

C'était une journée fatigante pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être en action.

Comme à chaque fois, depuis qu'il avait pris le poste, il se remettait en question. Etait-il fait pour ce travail ? Devait-il rester ou bien accepter un autre poste ? Et puis il y avait la proposition du chef : « Veux-tu bien assurer l'enseignement des futurs ANBU du village ? » Contrairement à ce que l'on puisse croire, l'enseignement des jeunes ANBU était une promotion importante dans ce village. L'Hokage ne pouvait pas laisser la vie de ces jeunes entre les mains d'amateurs…

Soudain, des coups à la porte vinrent interrompre ses réflexions. Il regarda son réveil.

- 1h45… Qui ça peut être ?

Il se leva de son lit, prit une chemise et alla ouvrir.

Il se trouva face à Hinata. Elle avait toujours son habit traditionnel sur le dos.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore bu ! dit-il, bien que voyant que, contrairement à ce qu'il disait, elle lui semblait être sobre.

- Non. Il n'y a pas eu d'évènements qui ont pu bouleverser ma vie, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Que fais-tu ici alors ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… répondit-elle simplement, les yeux regardant toujours le sol.

- Et ? continua-t-il, de plus en plus méfiant.

Hinata leva les yeux. Elle tenta un sourire timide.

- J'avais envie de te voir.

Il l'observa attentivement et son regard se porta sur son long kimono bleu nuit.

- Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi !

- Après la réunion, j'en ai eu une autre avec les Ancêtres de mon clan.

- C'est vrai, Neji m'en a parlé lors de notre réunion.

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Je ne suis pas ivre ce soir. Je me tiendrai à carreau.

Il l'observa à nouveau, puis il lui laissa la place pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas de pantoufles en plus. Il est rare que j'accueille des invités ces derniers temps, reprit-il en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en retirant ses getas (NDA : sandales japonaises en bois).

Elle se releva et vit Naruto de dos, entrant dans le salon. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise du jeune homme.

- Hi… Hinata…

Il essaya de se dégager.

- Attends, s'il te plaît ! s'écria-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Cette voix lui fit arrêter tout mouvement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit Hinata pleurer doucement, presque un murmure.

- Que t'arrive-t il, Hinata ?

- S'il te plaît… Restons ainsi… S'il te plaît.

Regardant dans le vide, il posa ses mains sur les siennes, qui serraient sa chemise, et la laissa pleurer.

Cela aurait pu durer des minutes, des heures, mais il ne comptait plus le temps. Les pleurs d'Hinata faisaient écho à ceux de son cœur. Comme s'il pleurait lui aussi alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Soudain, les mains de Hinata se décrispèrent, annonçant que le calme était revenu. Il se retourna pour qu'il soit face à elle, mais elle refusa de lever le visage. Doucement, il la mena vers le salon et l'installa sur le canapé. Il la laissa pour faire du thé et lorsqu'il revint, il la vit plus calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- …

- Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup lorsque nous étions mariés, dit-il en lui donnant sa tasse.

- Trop de choses se passent au village… Je pense que je n'arriverai pas à assumer mon rôle de chef.

- Selon Neji, tu es un bon chef, dit-il en s'installant près d'elle.

- C'est gentil de dire ça, alors que tu n'en penses pas un seul mot.

- Je le pense, dit-il en regardant son visage surpris. Enfin, je le pensais.

- Je me disais aussi, rigola-t-elle.

- Si je devais mettre de côté nos différents, alors je dirais que tu es un bon chef.

- Et moi je dirais qui tu es un bon ANBU.

Naruto sourit tendrement en posant sa tête contre le canapé.

- Tu crois qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble si nous n'avions pas accepté ces postes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas…Cependant, continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, les yeux limpides, je ne regrette pas mes actions.

- Moi non plus, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Et je ne te pardonnerai pas, malgré tout.

- Je le sais car, moi non plus, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

Tous deux se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, montrant leurs propres sentiments.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Elle détourna les yeux. Elle glissa un peu dans le canapé pour pouvoir regarder le plafond.

- Je me suis remise en question…

- Tu arrives à faire ça, toi ? ironisa-t-il en se positionnant de la même manière qu'elle.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je le fais, reprit- lle sans prendre en compte sa réflexion. La première s'est passée de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui, pendant notre mariage.

- On s'est dit des paroles blessantes, aujourd'hui… Plus que d'habitude…

- C'est vrai… C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais envie de te voir… J'ai tellement envie de revoir l'ancien Naruto-kun quand il essayait de me consoler…

- Nous étions jeunes et je voulais que tu prennes la tête de ton clan.

- Et moi, je voulais que tu entres chez les ANBU pour aboutir à ton rêve…

Naruto rit jaune.

- Nous avons pris le destin que voulait l'autre et c'est ce qui nous a séparés.

- Malgré tout, en rien je ne regrette…

- Hinata, il est préférable que tu rentres chez toi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tu es en colère.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- C'est moi qui dis cette phrase habituellement, dit-il en la regardant.

- Je le sais très bien.

- Il est préférable que tu partes.

Elle releva son buste et posa sa tasse encore pleine sur la table basse.

- Lorsque nous étions mariés, tu m'avais prise dans tes bras et tu m'as laissée pleurer toute la nuit.

- Nous ne sommes plus mariés.

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Mais elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte du salon.

- Dis-moi ?

- Oui ?

- Quand t'es-tu rendu compte que tu m'aimais ?

Naruto se releva et la regarda avec un certain étonnement. « Elle le savait, alors ? »

Il reprit son calme et sourit avec amertume.

- Peu avant la tragédie.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

- Merci.

Et elle quitta l'appartement.

Naruto revit son sourit à l'esprit, mais remarqua la tristesse de ses yeux.

Il se leva et quitta l'appartement pour la rattraper.

- Hinata ! cria-t-il en l'apercevant.

La silhouette de la jeune femme se retourna et elle le vit se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quelque peu surprise, elle le laissa faire, puis elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, ils virent le désir dans leurs yeux.

- Tu veux passer la nuit chez moi ?

- Ou… Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas ivre…

- Justement…

- Si je ne rentre pas au manoir, j'aurais de gros problèmes.

- Les Anciens t'empêchent aussi de sortir ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Il est préférable que je parte.

Elle le lâcha et recula de deux pas.

- Hinata, je ne compte pas être ta poupée !

Hinata le regarda attentivement et reprit son regard froid.

- Cela est certain, Naruto-kun. Mais ce n'est pas en assouvissant nos instincts que nous règlerons nos problèmes.

- Très bien… reprit-il avec un sourire sadique. Alors nous revenons à ce que nous étions avant.

- Je pense que dans le monde où nous vivons, nous ne pouvons qu'être ennemis.

- Je le pense aussi.

Ils se détournèrent et prirent une direction différente.

Lorsque Naruto arriva chez lui, il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée et sourit tristement.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me suis fait jeter…


End file.
